In Which Delphine Reveals a Scientific Discovery
by Zofie C. Field
Summary: In which Delphine reveals a scientific discovery and Felix disses Dungeons and Dragons.


**In Which Delphine Reveals a Scientific Discovery**

"Ugh, next you're going to tell me you play Dungeons and Dragons!" Felix exclaimed in disgust. He took a drag on the joint he was holding, and leaned over the counter towards the woman sitting across from him. "Tell me, do you wear a cape? Thank God being a complete dork isn't genetic."

Cosima reached across the counter and shoved his shoulder. "Hey! Dork? Please. Geek, maybe. Nerd, for sure. But dork? No. There are linguistic differences between the appropriate usage of those terms." Felix rolled his eyes at the impending lecture and waved her off.

Sarah had called ten minutes ago, saying she was fine but wouldn't return to the loft until late. With their worry abated, their exhausted conversation had spiraled to a fifth grade level. The weed hadn't helped the situation either.

"And who are you to criticize a cape, Mr. Assless Chaps?"

"Hey! I look damn good in those! You wish you had this ass!"

A knock interrupted the argument. Felix slid off the stool and moved to open the door. He took one glance into the hallway and slid the door closed.

"Who was it?" Cosima asked. Felix leaned against the door.

"Mmm, blond, leggy, deceitful, impeccably dressed. Not my type," he replied dismissively, studying his nails.

"Felix!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist." He flung the door open again and waltzed back to his stool without looking back.

"Hello?" Delphine peeked into the loft, and seeing Cosima, smiled and entered.

"Hi! Killer dress," Cosima replied with a grin, letting her eyes drift lazily along the taller woman's body.

"Thank you, ma chérie." Delphine tugged lightly at the dress then leaned back against the couch with crossed arms. A wry smile slid across her lips. "What a splash you made at the party tonight, Cosima! Dr. Leekie was thrilled to see you."

Cosima's hand shot up to cover her eyes. "Ugh, for a moment, I forgot about that. I can't believe I let Sarah talk me into it!" She dropped her hand back to the table to retrieve her joint. After a long drag, she explained, "I wanted to call you, but-"

"But," Felix interrupted cheerfully, "two out of three people in the room still thought you were a backstabbing slut. Still think so, for that matter!"

Cosima reached over and snatched away Felix's joint, stubbing it out in the ash tray. "You can have that back when you say something nice."

Felix critically looked Delphine over once, threw a raised eyebrow at Cosima and flounced out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. The two women listened as he banged around the bathroom, aggressively humming something suspiciously like the Jaws theme music.

After a moment, the women's eyes met, and Delphine pushed away from the couch. She walked slowly toward Cosima, who still sat perched on a stool at the counter.

"You know, I often forget you are a clone. When I see you, I see only you. For a moment tonight, I believed she was you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Cosima murmured, eyes fixed on the slowly approaching blonde.

"Mmm, not as sorry as Sarah was," Delphine said with a mischievous smile. "I kissed her, and I'm not sure she liked it."

Cosima grimaced and opened her mouth to speak, but Delphine raised a finger to stop her.

"But, in the process, I made a scientific discovery. I may even have to publish a paper on it." She arrived at Cosima's stool. Cosima's knees slid apart, and she pulled Delphine forward to stand between them.

"Oh yeah? Science is awesome," Cosima muttered as Delphine leaned towards her until her back hit the counter.

Their faces were only inches apart, as Delphine responded in a low whisper. "Yes. What I have discovered is, although you and your sister are genetically identical," she paused to brush her lips lightly across Cosima's, "you taste very different."

Cosima's eyes had drifted closed, but at this they snapped open. "I suppose you are the authority on that subject," Cosima said, suddenly hoarse. She wound her fingers through blonde hair and pulled Delphine into a deep kiss.

"Ahem," Felix mock-cleared his throat as he emerged from the bathroom. The women pulled apart quickly. "I believe, ladies, this is what we call a 'genetic predisposition to impulsive behavior'."

Cosima snatched up a rolled newspaper and launched it at his head, but he ducked and slipped past them. With a smirk over his shoulder, he pulled open the door and left the loft.

Cosima leaned her forehead against Delphine's, laughing. Delphine pulled her into another kiss.

"Oy, braniacs!" They broke apart again. Felix stood in the doorway, brandishing a finger in their direction. "Stay out of my bed!"


End file.
